SOUL TRAIT
SOUL TRAIT'''s are the ingredients that make up a SOUL. There are a total of seven discovered, six primary TRAITs, and one support TRAIT. All living creatures that possess a SOUL have these SOUL TRAITs. SOUL TRAITs fall under the umbrella of soular matter, specifically the massive part. Included with the seven SOUL TRAITs that make up a SOUL, there is also an eighth element of soular mass, simply called "Soular Mass". Unlike the other TRAITs, however, Soular Mass doesn't help make up the SOUL, but instead is the material all summons are made from. The color of one's SOUL is purely dependent on which TRAIT is dominant within the SOUL. Because the levels of each TRAIT fluctuate with time, a living creature typically won't have the same dominant SOUL TRAIT for their entire life. Red - DETERMINATION '''DETERMINATION, or DT, is one of the seven SOUL TRAITs found within SOULs and is the only Support TRAIT. DT is never supposed to be the dominant TRAIT within a SOUL, though it does happen from time to time, as seen with Frisk and Chrysanthe. Each time DT becomes the dominant TRAIT, the individual is capable of preforming awesome feats, whether good or evil. An example of a DT-dominant individual that has done good would be Frisk when he released the Monsters from the Underground. However, two examples of DT-dominant individuals that have done evil would be Frisk when he preformed genocide upon Monster-kind in W194, and Chrysanthe when she sought the extermination of all Humans at any cost, which ended in the utter destruction of the Dreemurr Royal Family. In all of history, DT-dominant individuals have typically done more evil than good, which is why it is wise to make sure the DT% of your SOUL doesn't get too high, though having to low of a DT-concentration can be very hazardous to one's health. Curiously enough, pure DT is gold, but when mixed with any other TRAIT, it becomes red. ----Characters that have, at some point, had DETERMINATION as their dominant TRAIT. * Chrysanthe Charaktiras * Frisk Anendotos * Undyne Alcaeus * Wing Ding Gaster Light Blue - PATIENCE PATIENCE, or PT, is one of the seven SOUL TRAITs found within SOULs. The more PT-concentration one has within their SOUL, the more able they are to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset. Some of the most renowned individuals in history have had PT as their dominant SOUL TRAIT for a major part of their life. Orange - BRAVERY BRAVERY, or BV, is one of the seven SOUL TRAITs found within SOULs. Having a high concentration of BV in one's SOUL doesn't make them fearless, it instead just means that they are able to face whatever comes their way, regardless of any fear they might have. Essentially, they become more courageous the more BV-concentration they have. Many individuals in history have had BV as the dominant SOUL TRAIT in their SOUL, but they typically go unrecorded in the history books. Blue - INTEGRITY INTEGRITY, or IT, is one of the seven SOUL TRAITs found within SOULs. Purple - PERSEVERANCE PERSEVERANCE, or PV, is one of the seven SOUL TRAITs found within SOULs. The more PV-concentration one has within their SOUL, the more able they are to stick with something until the end, no matter what. Individuals with a high concentration of PV are more likely to change themselves in order to achieve their goal, unlike DT-concentrated individuals, who seek to change the path they take to achieve their goal. Green - KINDNESS KINDNESS, or KN, is one of the seven SOUL TRAITs found within SOULs. Yellow - JUSTICE JUSTICE, or JT, is one of the seven SOUL TRAITs found within SOULs. White - Soular Mass Soular Mass, or SM, while not a direct building block for SOULs, is still an element of soular matter. Instead of appearing in SOULs, Soular Mass is the primary element used in Summons. A unique trait about Soular Mass is that, when it comes into direct contact with enough levels of DT, PT, BV, IT, PV, KN, or JT, the Soular Mass will begin to break down into a sort of white sludge that will, unless fed its specific TRAIT or dispelled, crystallize into SOULSTONE. Unless the SM is dispelled, the form it was holding will turn to dust when it is cut off from its power source or it suffers sufficient damage. This dust is white/light grey, and has comparable stickiness with resin. If the SM is in the state of white sludge when the power source is disconnected, it will instead turn to SOULSTONE, though if it still turning into white sludge, it will instead turn to dust. Category:Rhoverse